


You Need A Break

by Creneau



Series: JackDaniels Fics [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Demisexual Character, Demisexuality, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JackDaniels, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Romance, don't mess with daniel's sweater vests, jack is a romantic sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creneau/pseuds/Creneau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack tries to get Daniel to take more breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Relax

“Hey, Susan. How’s the filing going?” Jack asked while leaning on Daniel’s desk.

“It’s _very_ exciting, Thompson.”

Jack moved closer towards him, “Hmm, I bet I can think of something more exciting…” Daniel looked mortified. He quickly scanned the room for any sign of their colleagues.

“Hey, don’t worry,” Jack reached for his hand, “Everyone else is gone already. You were too lost in your paperwork to notice, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess,” he replied, looking back down.

“I think you need a break.”

“I don’t know. These files are pretty unorganized.” Daniel pretended to focus on the stack of papers in front of him.

Jack moved the papers away, “Come on, killer. Screw the paperwork!” He laced his fingers with Daniel’s, squeezing his hand. Daniel continued to sort through paperwork with his other hand.

“Are you seriously playing hard to get right now, Sousa?”

“I’m working. You know, _doing my job_ ,”

Jack raised an eyebrow, “That’s not what you were saying earlier when you were sticking your tongue down my throat.” Daniel blushed, thinking about their lunchtime make out sessions made him feel flustered. Jack let go of his hand and slowly traced his fingers up Daniel’s arm.

“What are you doing, Thompson?”

Jack placed his hands on Daniel’s shoulders and gently rubbed them. Daniel bit down on his lower lip.

“Like I said, you need a break,” Daniel tensed up when Jack pressed down harder. He wasn’t used to being touched like this, “God, you’re like a rock, relax.”

“I- I’m trying,” he stuttered.

Jack leaned over and whispered, “Daniel, put down the pen and paperwork already. Just lean back and breathe.”

He always melted when Jack called him by his first name. Daniel put down his work and leaned back like Jack said.

“There we go, that’s better.”

Jack placed small kisses along Daniel’s neck.

“Hmmm, Jack…” Daniel moaned, which encouraged Jack to suck and bite down.

“You like that?” Jack asked, whispering into Daniel’s ear before kissing his bright red cheek. Daniel nodded and leaned his neck to the side, giving Jack more access. He continued to squeeze Daniel’s shoulders as he sucked down harder on his sensitive neck.

“Oh, fu- fuck,” muttered Daniel, “Your mouth should spend more time doing this, instead of talking all the time.”

“But you like it when I talk, Sousa,” he teased, while loosening Daniel’s tie. “You like it when I whisper dirty things into your ear and push you to your limits.” Jack kissed his jawline and hovered over his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. You just like hearing yourself talk.” Daniel pressed their lips together and knotted his fingers into Jack’s blond hair.

“Mmm, we both win then,” Jack smirked.

Suddenly the door opened and one of the other agents walked into the room. Jack quickly jumped away from Daniel. He grabbed one of the papers off of his desk and pretended to read it.

“Hey, Ramirez. Clocking out?” Jack asked. Daniel tried not to laugh at how hard he was gripping the paper.

“Hey, chief,” he responded, “Yeah, I’m just grabbing a few things.” It only took Ramirez a few moments to collect his belongings, but it felt like fucking forever. Daniel’s shoulders were beginning to tense up again.

“Well, goodnight,” said Ramirez.

Jack coughed then replied, “Night, Ramirez.”

Daniel started to laugh once the door closed, “You know you were holding that paper upside down the whole time, right?”

“Shit, really?” He looked down and realized Daniel was right. Jack hid his face behind the paper.

“I thought you said everyone left?”

“Ugh, that’s what I thought! I didn’t notice Ramirez left his stupid jacket.”

Daniel smiled, “I think we should go to your office. It’s a bit safer there.” Jack agreed and put the crumpled paper on Daniel’s desk.

“We’re lucky that it wasn’t Peggy who walked in.”

“Why is that?” asked Sousa.

“She would have noticed the mark on your neck.”


	2. You Deserve Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think you deserve better. Something more than just our little breaks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short filler chapter!

“So, where were we?” Jack pulled on Daniel’s sweater vest.

“Hey! Watch it, Thompson,” Daniel protested, “This one’s my favorite.” He pressed down on the vest to get rid of the wrinkles and started to carefully unbutton it.

“Yes, Sousa. _It’s a very nice sweater vest_ ,” Jack tried to hold back his laughter, “Could you take it off a little quicker though?”

Daniel shook his head, “You’re so impatient.”

“Yeah, I am,” Jack agreed. He got on his knees and started undoing Daniel’s trousers.

“Woah, what are you doing?”

“Is there a certain way you’d like these taken off too?” He teased.

“No, it’s just,” Daniel froze and blushed, “I-um…”

“Oh, have you never-“

“I have, it’s just… been awhile.”

Jack stood back up and cupped Daniel’s face with his hands.

“Do you want to go back to my place?” Jack asked, clearing his throat, “Believe me, I would love to have sex with you here and now, but I think _you deserve better_. Something more than just our little breaks.”

Daniel was taken aback by how sincere he sounded. He was still getting used to the fact that Jack Thompson wasn’t an asshole 24/7.

“Um, yeah. That would be great, Jack.”

“Okay, great. I’ll, ah… get our jackets then,” Jack scrambled out of his office to retrieve their jackets, almost tripping over his own feet.

Daniel had never seen him this nervous before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part is going to be longer and contain a shit ton of fluff, seriously it's going to be disgustingly adorable (just warning you now).


	3. Mr. Romance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I didn’t take you as the romantic type, Thompson.”

On the way to Jack’s place Daniel found himself thinking about how their little breaks began. They had been stealing kisses during the day and spending time together during the night shift since Daniel knocked out Doctor Ivchenko.

 

“You son of a bitch!”

Daniel took out the earplugs and smiled wide, feeling proud of himself.

“I thought you were going to shoot me, Sousa,” he laid on the floor, taking deep breaths. He was relieved that Daniel didn’t attempt killing him for a second time.

“Ha, you’re welcome,” he chuckled. Then he noticed the way Jack was looking at him. It was different and Daniel couldn’t describe the look. All he could do was describe how it made him feel. _Hot and heavy_.

“I didn’t shoot you, Thompson. You can get up now,” he joked, trying to break the tension.

Jack finally snapped out of it and diverted his gaze.

“Do you, ah… need help getting up?” Daniel asked.

Jack shook his head, “No, no. I’m fine.” He got back on his feet and strutted towards Sousa.

“We should secure this guy and find the others,” said Daniel, trying not to notice that Jack was looking at him again.

“Sounds good, Sousa. Right after I do this.” Jack rested his hand on Daniel’s shoulder and quickly kissed him on the lips. He took a step back and waited for Daniel’s response. It happened so fast that Daniel wasn’t even sure if this was real.

“Jack, I…”

“Like you said, we should secure this guy and find the others,” he winked and started to walk towards Ivchenko.

“Not so fast,” Daniel objected. He pulled Jack by the waist and smashed their lips together. It wasn’t the most graceful thing he’s done, but it was certainly the best. Jack responded with gusto, wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck and bringing him in closer.

Sousa interrupted the kiss, “Should we really be taking a break during a high risk mission?” Jack looked over at Ivchenko to make sure he was still out.

“Yes,” he whispered, “Definitely.”

 

Daniel was brought back to the present when he felt Jack squeeze his hand.

“Are you coming, killer?” Jack asked. Daniel was standing in the doorway of Jack’s apartment.

“Yeah, I’m coming,” he grinned, letting Jack escort him inside.

Jack’s apartment felt cozy and welcoming. He sat down on the leather couch and took off his jacket, sweater vest, and tie.

“Are you stripping over there?” Jack laughed, looking him up and down.

Daniel blushed, “No, just getting comfortable.”

“Hmm, that’s good.” Jack put on one of his favorite records and offered his hand to Daniel. He gladly took it and Jack pulled him in close. He noticed that Jack had also gotten himself comfortable, his jacket was off and his suspenders pulled to the side.

“I didn’t take you as the romantic type, Thompson,” he teased.

“Trust me, I’m full of surprises.”

“Oh, really?

“ _Really_ ,” Jack spun Daniel around, dipped him, and then brought him back up to look into his eyes.

“Wow,” Daniel panted, “You’re good at that.” He had a death grip on his crutch.

“You thought I was going to drop you, didn’t you?”

“For a moment, yeah,” Daniel admitted, “How’d you learn to dance like that?”

“I picked up a few hobbies after the war,” he explained.

“Needed a distraction?”

Jack bit his lip and nodded. Daniel did the same thing after the war.

He drowned himself in literature, spending hours in the library and weekends exploring bookstores. Daniel was glad that they were at Jack’s place instead of his, since he had yet to tidy up.

The next song was slower and Daniel rested his head on Jack’s shoulder. He took in the smell of whiskey and his cologne. Something about the smell was new.

“Are you wearing a different cologne?”

Jack went pink, “Yes, you- ah, said you liked lavender…”

“You’re wearing lavender cologne?” he asked, almost laughing.

“Shut up, Sousa.”

“I like it,” he kissed Jack’s cheek, “Have you been wearing it all day?”

Jack could feel himself warming up, so he undid a few of his shirt buttons.

He nodded again.

“That’s adorable, Jack.”

“Yeah, yeah…” he sneered, “Obviously wasn’t worth it, since you didn’t notice until now. Seriously, I’ve smelt like a fuckin’ flower all day.”

Daniel smiled into Jack’s shoulder, “Sorry, sweetheart.”

Jack rolled his eyes, “Do you want something to drink?”

“What do you have?”

“Well, I bought some wine…”

“Oh my god. Who are you, and what have you done with Jack Thompson?”

“If you don’t shut up, you aren’t getting any,” Jack threatened.

“Whatever you say, Mr. Romance.”

“What did I just say?”

Daniel continued giggling to himself while Jack got out the wine.


	4. You're Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack had trouble taking off the belt while focusing on his neck... so he acted like pulling Daniel onto his lap by the loops of his belt was part of the plan.

Daniel could feel himself becoming less tense as he drank the expensive wine, leaned back into the couch, and listened to Jack’s voice.

“Are you listening to me?” he asked.

“Hmm,” Daniel hummed, “You’re pretty…”

“And you’re drunk.”

“No, I’ve only had a glass. I’m just appreciating what’s in front of me.”

“By not listening to my story?”

“Hey, I listened. You beat some jerk at arm wrestling in a bar,” he reached over to feel Jack’s arm, “ _Very manly_.”

Jack laughed, “That sums it up, yeah.”

Daniel didn’t remove his hand. His gaze fluttered from Jack’s eyes to his lips. The heat in the room was becoming unreal.

“You’re pretty too, Daniel…” Jack put down his glass and leaned forward to kiss him eagerly. He put his hand on Daniel’s thigh and inched it up towards his crotch.

“Mmm, yes,” he mumbled.

Jack kissed down Daniel’s sensitive neck, wanting to hear every last moan come out of that perfect mouth.

“Jack, you’re making me-“

“That really gets to you, huh?” Jack breathed into Daniel’s ear, “You like it when I kiss your neck like this?” He pulled away and saw the desire on his face.

“Please…” Daniel whimpered.

“Please what?” Jack wanted to make him beg for it, “What do you want me to do?”

He lightly touched the nape of his neck, causing Daniel to arch his back.

“Damn it,” he whined, “Just kiss my neck again, you jackass.”

“Play nice, Sousa,” Jack taunted.

He sucked on his Adam’s apple and played with his belt buckle. Jack had trouble taking off the belt while focusing on his neck... so he acted like pulling Daniel onto his lap by the loops of his belt was part of the plan.

“Ahh, Jack,” Daniel moaned, now straddling him.

Jack could feel how hard Daniel was against his leg.

“Are you going to come just from this?” he teased.

“Hmm, if you keep this up I might,” Daniel growled into his ear.

He smirked and reached over to grab Daniel’s rear. Jack put his hands underneath the fabric, felt the soft texture of Daniel’s briefs, and squeezed tightly.

Suddenly, Daniel froze again.

“Sorry,” Jack apologized, “I just wanted you closer.” He removed his hands and waited for Daniel to say something.

“Hey, Jack…”

“Yeah?” he wiped away the hair from the brunette’s face, “Is something wrong?”

“I know we make out all the time and tease each other like this a lot, but I’m-, I don’t think I’m ready for _that_ ,” Daniel blurted all at once, looking down at their crotches.

“Daniel, relax. It’s-”

“I’m sorry. I messed this up, god… I’m such an idiot,” Daniel covered his face with his hands.

“Hey,” Jack moved Daniel’s hands away and held them, “I’m not expecting anything from you.”

“But- but… you obviously planned all of this. Inviting me here, wearing that cologne, the wine…”

“I expected your company, Daniel. That’s it.”

Daniel nodded, “I’m going to go to the bathroom.”

“First door on the left, take your time.”

While Daniel was in the bathroom Jack quietly got himself off.


	5. It's Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s 2am and Daniel can’t sleep.

After Daniel got out of the bathroom there was an uncomfortable silence.

“Do you- do you want to go to the bedroom?” Jack asked.

“Jack…”

“No, no,” he clarified, “Not that, just to sleep.”

“Okay.”

 

Jack pulled down the covers and turned around to take his shirt off. Daniel sat on the edge of the bed and slowly unbuttoned his trousers.

“Want me to turn off the light?” Daniel offered.

“No, I got it.”

Daniel slipped underneath the covers and stared at the ceiling.

“Goodnight, Jack.”

Jack kissed his temple, “Goodnight.”

 

It’s 2am and Daniel can’t sleep.

“I feel like I’m broken,” Daniel confided, “Jack, what’s wrong with me?”

“Hmm?” Jack rubbed his eyes, “There’s nothing wrong with you. You just don’t want to have sex right now.”

“I want to please you though…”

“This isn’t about me, Daniel. I want you to be comfortable.”

Daniel sighed in relief, “Thank god.”

“Wait… did you think I was going to leave you?”

“Honestly? Yeah. I wasn’t sure if you’d understand, given-“

“Given what?” Jack sat up and turned the light back on.

“Well, you’ve tried being sexual three or four times since we started _this_ ,” Daniel recalled.

“That’s because I thought you wanted that,” he explained, “You would always act horny when I touched you during breaks…”

“I know, I know,” Daniel bawled. He curled up and pressed his face into his knee.

Jack stroked his back, “It’s- it’s fine if you just like the kissing and the teasing.”

“That could change though.”

“Well, either way. _It’s fine_.”

Daniel kissed Jack’s soft lips and whispered, “Thank you.”

Jack jokingly pushed him away, “You don’t have to thank me, you idiot. Can we go to sleep now?”

He grinned, “Of course, sweetheart.”

Jack turned the light back off. Daniel rested his head on Jack’s chest while he stroked his hair.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be super cute. I love writing morning scenes, lemme tell ya.


	6. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Can’t I do nice things for my boyfriend without being questioned?”

Jack yawned and rolled over to kiss Daniel, but he wasn’t there.

He rubbed his eyes, “Daniel?”

Jack got up and stretched. Sunshine poured through the blinds of his bedroom window. He walked into the living room and there was still no sign of Daniel. Perhaps he left already? Jack hoped not.

“Daniel?” he called out again.

“I’m in here!” Daniel shouted from the kitchen.

He was sitting at Jack’s kitchen table surrounded by papers.

“Are you seriously looking at paperwork right now, Sousa? I didn’t even notice you bringing that crap.”

“Yes, I am,” he answered, “Good morning. Its nearly noon, sleepyhead.”

“But it’s _Saturday_ ,” Jack whined, before he kissed Daniel on the cheek.

“This might surprise you, but people do illegal things on the weekends too.”

“Yes, but even criminals take breaks.”

Daniel laughed, “Your logic always amuses me.”

“Come on,” Jack massaged his shoulders, “Listen to the radio with me. _You need a break_.” He gently kissed up and down Daniel’s neck.

“Fine, but make us some coffee first.”

“Yes, sir,” Jack saluted as he marched towards the kettle.

“Nice ass, solider!” Daniel hollered.

“I’ll spit in your coffee if you give me any tongue!” he threatened.

“Jack, I give you my tongue all the time. It doesn’t really matter.”

“The coffee is ready,” Jack announced, “Now surrender yourself.”

Daniel put his hands up, “Happy?”

“Mmmhmm,” Jack hummed as he walked past Daniel. He placed the mugs on the coffee table and sat down on the couch, “Get in here.”

Daniel put away the papers and joined Jack in the living room.

He sipped the coffee as Jack tuned the radio, “This is pretty good. Better than mine actually, you should be the one making the coffee at the office.”

“Ha! Never going to happen, Susan.” He causally put his arm around the other man.

“Yeah, that would damage your _manly boss ego_ ,” Daniel snickered.

Suddenly, Daniel’s coffee mug was grabbed out of his hands. Jack placed it on the table and straddled his lap. “Hey! I was just joking, Jack-”

He was interrupted by Jack kissing him, “No, _that_ would damage my _manly boss ego_.”

Daniel laughed and nuzzled his face into Jack’s neck.

“I can still smell the lavender, how much did you put on?

“A lot,” Jack admitted.

“Mmm,” he breathed in the rich scent, “You should wear this normally.”

“I’m sure the office would _love_ that.”

“Smelling good isn’t a crime, Thompson.”

“Yeah, but I’m already devilishly handsome,” he gloated, “Wouldn’t want to distract you more than I already do.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Oh, shut up.” He stroked Jack’s face and pecked his lips.

“What something to eat?” Jack asked, “Like, eggs or something?”

“Eggs sound great.”

“Right on it, Killer!” He got off of Daniel’s lap and headed back to the kitchen.

 

Daniel finished his coffee and dozed off for a few minutes. He woke up to a delightful smell in the air. He stood in the kitchen doorway and appreciated the sight in front of him. Jack was cutting vegetables in only his briefs, swaying his hips, and humming along to the radio.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, “When you said eggs I didn’t think you meant omelets.”

The blond almost jumped before melting back into the brunette’s grip, “Thought I’d surprise you.”

“You like doing that lately,” Daniel pondered, “Why’s that?” He rested his chin on Jack’s shoulder.

“Can’t I do nice things for my boyfriend without being questioned?” Jack put the vegetables in the pan and stirred them.

Daniel raised his eyebrows and squeezed Jack’s sides, “ _Boyfriend_?”

Jack blushed, “It’s not like I haven’t called you that before.”

“You haven’t actually,” Daniel corrected him.

“Oh…” Jack realized.

“Freudian slip, Thompson?”

“Shut up, Sousa.” Jack reached for a spatula and playfully hit him with it.

“Hey! Don’t hit your _boyfriend_!” Daniel grabbed the spatula and turned him around.

“I swear to god, if you’re going to make a big deal about this…” Jack mumbled. He looked away to avoid Daniel’s smug smile.

“I’m not, I’m not,” he assured him, “It’s just sweet. That’s all.” Daniel kissed Jack’s forehead.

Jack was about to respond when he smelt something burning, “Shit!” He quickly turned off the stove’s heat.

“Sorry for distracting you, handsome.”

“Just let me finish here, okay?” Jack tutted, “I want to make you a meal without burning down the kitchen. Go sit, sweet cheeks.”

Daniel nodded and sat down at the table. He admired how determined, yet how carefree, Jack looked while he cooked. His hips began to sway again, but he kept his eyes peeled on the stove. Daniel would take more breaks if it meant looking at this.


End file.
